Medo
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: Sebastian tinha medo de perder...


**Disclaimer: **Nem Kimi, nem Alonso e nem Vettel me pertencem. #Droga de vida... :/

**Resumo: **Sebastian tinha medo de perder...

**Aviso: **O de sempre: Fic SIMI (Sebastian/ Kimi), menção à KINDO (Kimi/ Fernando) - YAIO! Não gosta, não leia!

**Notas iniciais: **Agora que as coisas já estão definidas, e Kimi está de volta a Ferrari, resolvi retomar essa fic que tinha deixado de lado por um tempo...

Agora da fic: Surgiu entre uma aula e outra, do fim do meu semestre de cão... Ficou um tempo esquecida, mas resolvi finalizar hj... Só uma ficzinha meio boba, um tanto fluffy desses dois!

* * *

**Medo**

E de repente a notícia estava espalhada por todos os jornais do mundo, em todas as línguas possíveis.

"O retorno do Iceman". Soava até mesmo como uma daquelas propagandas de filme de ação, Sebastian pensou meio amargurado.

O jovem e sorridente alemão andava meio rabugento esses dias. Talvez porque estivesse diretamente – pessoalmente, na verdade – envolvido com a questão. O fato é que até isso serviu de "combustível" para os tabloides.

Estavam dizendo que ele, Sebastian, havia vetado a ida de Kimi – sempre ele, sim, definitivamente os problemas de Seb tinham um nome – para sua equipe, dentre outras coisas.

Não é como se a vontade dele não fosse ser ouvida na equipe, afinal, foi o jovem tricampeão que a fez se destacar como ela vinha fazendo a 4 anos, mas ele não "decidiu" que Kimi não iria ser seu companheiro.

No fim das contas, as negociações não prosseguira por si só e, o que ninguém além dos dois sabiam, é que elas não progrediriam mesmo.

Ambos tinham conversado sobre isso e, pesando os "prós" e "contras", atentando-se a tudo, os "contras" venceram.

Seria até legal, Seb ponderava, ter o finlandês por perto por mais tempo.

Mas isso agora não aconteceria. Com um profundo suspiro, o alemão se deixou cair no sofá de couro negro da elegante sala de estar de sua casa na Suíça.

Essas conjunturas já não o espezinhavam mais. Não, não era isso o que o incomodava. Era o que aconteceria agora que o deixava com medo.

Era até engraçado pensar dessa forma, já que ele era um piloto de Fórmula-1, jovem tricampeão, virtual tetracampeão, mas ele ficava com medo da possibilidade de perder.

E, o que era pouco usual para alguém que se acostumou a pensar sempre nisso, não era medo de perder o campeonato.

Alonso tinha sido seu grande adversário nos últimos campeonatos e Kimi certamente daria mais trabalho se tivesse um bom carro, mas o medo não era desse virtual aumento da competitividade de seus concorrentes.

O medo era de perdê-lo. Sim, definitivamente Seb ficava meio burro quando se tratava do finlandês. Tão burro ao ponto de esquecer o que, para os dois, estava acima de tudo: Fórmula-1.

Sebastian rolava no sofá meio inconformado por saber que, por mais que ele se desse um fio de esperança, era quase certo que SEU Kimi iria para perto DELE. Alonso.

Incrível como esse espanhol conseguia ser o maior rival de Seb, dentro e fora das pistas.

Incrível como aquele medo poderia ser tão real. O medo de perder.

Meio desanimado, levantou para procurar o celular que tocava em algum lugar. Atendeu com a voz meio fraca de desânimo, o que impediu o outro de falar por um tempo.

"-Seb... Uhmm... Os Robertsons estão acertando as coisas... mas você já viu, né?"- O finlandês perguntou meio rápido, e Sebastian pôde até mesmo imaginá-lo com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os dedos na boca.

"-Sim, Kimi, eu já vi. E vai ser um contrato vantajoso?"- Ali estava ela, a amargura na voz, tão característica dele quando se irritava – "-O que seu novo parceiro acha disso?"- Alfinetou Seb.

"-Baby... Para, tá ok?" – Kimi soou monótono, meio aborrecido, como só ele sabia soar – "-Eu não vou brigar com você pela pôrra de um telefone!"- A voz era taxativa e tão fria que lembrou a Sebastian imediatamente com quem, exatamente, ele estava falando.

Kimi Räikkönen. Seu amigo, seu colega. Seu amante.

Sebastian passou as mãos no rosto de forma exasperada. "Era só o que faltava!"- pensou- "chorar como uma criança contrariada!".

O silêncio durou um pouco mais, até que Kimi voltou a dizer:

"-Você sabe porque eu voltei. Que euro vencer, Seb. E onde eu estou agora dificilmente vai dar certo."- A voz agora soava cansada, e Seb sabia que mais uma vez Kimi estava enfrentando o próprio medo de se mostrar para falar aquelas coisas com ele. – "-A gente tentou que fosse do seu jeito, e não deu Baby, por favor..."

Ouvir Kimi Räikkönen quase – só _quase_, afinal, era _ele_ – suplicar num telefonema era demais para Seb.

A verdade é que ele tinha medo de perder aquele homem, aquilo que os dois construíram juntos.

"-Tá ok, Kimi, eu entendo..."- Suspirou, antes de continuar – "-É só que eu tenho medo"- a voz saiu baixa naquela confissão um tanto estranha para um homem de 24 anos.

"-Medo, Seb?"- Kimi falou, meio espantado. Certamente não era aquilo que ele pensava que ouviria do mais novo.

"-Medo, sim, oras! Ele é seu ex! E é o Alonso! Ele é um pé no meu saco desde que comecei a me destacar, e agora você vai ficar com ele quase que o tempo todo"- Seb falava emburrado, um bico considerável já formado nos lábios, enquanto se agarrava ao telefone.

"-Ouça bem, Kimi! Você é MEU! Pode ter contrato de 2 anos com eles, mas se eu sonhar—eu disse sonhar!- que você se aproximou daquele espanhol com mais do que formalidade, eu te castro!"- Ameaçou..

E nesse instante Kimi começou a rir, o que fez o mais novo choramingar de frustração.

"-Tá certo, Baby... Eu sei exatamente o que você precisa para acabar com essa sua insegurança"- a voz se tornou um tanto aliciante- "Encomende o sorvete, baby. Eu levo a bebida e os presentinhos..."

"-Kimi?!" – Sebastian exclamou muito vermelho ao perceber onde exatamente estava indo parar a situação.

"-Kimi, nada. Vou mostrar para você que não há motivo para medo e que eu não preciso de ninguém, já que tenho você... Baby, você usaria um plug com uma cauda de gato e orelhas de Necko?"- Kimi perguntou como se perguntasse as horas.

"-KIMI!"- Mais corado do que nunca, o mais jovem ouviu o finlandês rir despudoradamente antes de desligar.

Parado com o celular na mão, foi impossível não rir. Sebastian sabia que Kimi iria tirar todas as suas dúvidas- oh, disso não restava dúvidas- então sim, ele encomendou o sorvete. E, muito corado e cheio de calores, enviou uma mensagem para o nórdico admitindo que usaria a fantasia que ele quisesse, se isso espantasse seu medo.

O de perder o homem que amava.

* * *

**Notas finais:** E então? Leu? Gostou? Não gostou? Conta aí o que vc achou! :)


End file.
